Limiting the length of time a garage door is open may reduce the likelihood of intruders, neighborhood pets, rodents, and other wild life enter the garage. Ideally, the garage door is immediately closed after a person or vehicle enters the garage. Similarly, the garage door is ideally immediately closed after a person or vehicle has left the garage if the person or vehicle is not expected to immediately return to the garage. Other times, the garage door would ideally remain open until the person has returned from performing a quick errand (e.g., picking up mail, taking garbage cans to the curb, etc.) and then close immediately after such return.
Garage door opening (GDO) systems which automatically close a garage door after a predetermined time (e.g., 1, 2, 5 minutes etc.) are unable to adequately accommodate common usage scenarios. In particular, a GDO system may leave the door open for a time sufficient to accommodate quick errands. As a result, the GDO system may leave the door open much longer than needed for situations where a vehicle is simply departing the garage. Such GDO systems may alternatively close the door shortly after a person or vehicle departs. As a result, the GDO systems may close the door too early for a person to perform a quick errand and return via the open garage door.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.